The Leaves of Remnant
by Frigidus
Summary: Four Kingdoms. Four students. One team. Join team ECAS, aka Team Eucalyptus on their journey through school life at Beacon. First four chapters are be the "trailers," so to speak. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**E Trailer- The Ice King**

I don't know what sticks out more as I look back on it: the roaring of the crowd, or the fight with the beringel that I had to fight. I could hear the announcer hyping up the crowd so clearly with every step I took into the arena. "And now it's time for our final graduate!" The announcer, the principle of my school, was eagerly commentating on my match, and the ones before me. "Ethan Glace, resident of Vale and a student of Signal Academy, has finally entered the ring! He has been trained by the best of the best, as with all our other graduates. But can he pass this final test, and make it into Beacon?!" He was laying it on way too thick, but I couldn't focus on that. I was busy keeping my mind at the task at hand. I drew my sword, and got into a battle-ready stance.

With a few final words from the principal, the grimm were released from their cages. I hadn't been informed that I would be fighting more than just the beringel, and I shot a look at my teachers, who coordinate the graduation matches, that could only be interpreted as "Why the hell." I stood my ground as ten or so beowolves surrounded me, their claws clicking against the ground with every step. Swallowing my nervousness, I leapt into action. The beowolf in front of me was cut in half before any of the other grimm could react. They gathered themselves and charged. I ducked under the one to my left, stabbing it in the chest as it over swung its attack. As I gathered myself, two more jumped me. I dodged to the right, cutting one in half. I jumped over the other and cut its head off as I landed. Still crouching from my landing, another beowolf hit me with its right paw, knocking me about ten feet away. I landed on my feet, settling back into my fighting stance as the last six beowolves started to gather around me.

I was about to fight off the last of them until I heard the principal start talking. "Release the beringel!" was all he said. I had completely forgotten about it. I silently cursed myself for forgetting. "Don't worry Ethan," I told myself. "It's just one slightly large grimm and a few smaller ones, it won't be that hard." I wasn't prepared for how wrong I was. The beringel that came barreling out of its cage was bigger than most sovereign nations, and looked like it ate steroids for breakfast without any milk. I knew that grimm could get pretty big, but this thing stood about 15 feet tall, and was as big as the front of a semi-truck. I would be worried for the audience if it weren't for the force field that protected them.

* * *

The principal kept talking, but the grimm weren't kind enough to wait until he was finished, which was rather rude. The beowolves took the forward charge with the beringel not too far behind, but immensely slower than your average grimm. A fat joke floated through my head as I analyzed the situation, but I forced it down to focus on the task at hand. I met the beowolves' charge, slicing through one after the other in quick succession, ducking and weaving through their attacks, making my way towards the elephant in the room. Yes, I know it's more of an ape, but that isn't the point. It's an expression. After slaying the last of the beowolves, I confronted the beringel. We had a brief moments' stare down, and we both charged. It backhanded me across the arena, and I rolled as I landed, catching my balance as I ran towards it once again. I rolled under its next swing and slashed at its legs, and jumped up while slashing at its back. I hit the ground and dodged a hammer-arm, milliseconds away from being flattened. I split my sword into its dual sword mode, both sides of my double-edged blade separating into its own single-edged sword. I kept slashing at the grimm, weaving through its legs and dodging its attacks. However, no matter what I did, it wouldn't go down.

I was hoping I could win without my semblance, but that clearly wasn't working out for me. I concentrated, and soon enough, the temperature in the area started dropping. The ground around my feet froze, and a cold aura surrounded me. I froze the beringel's legs, keeping it in place. I jumped and slashed at its chest, creating an X so that I could better aim at it. I created a giant ice stalactite, and with it, I pinned the large grimm to the ground through the X I cut into its chest. As it was desperately trying to pull out the stalactite, I jumped over the beast, and with one final slash, I decapitated the monster, leaving it to fade away as all grimm do.

I put my swords back together into their singular form. I checked myself for injury as the crowd started roaring, drowning out anything else the principal would have said. Other than a single cut across my chest, all I got was a few scrapes, but my aura is less than half of what I started with.

As the crowd calmed down, I stood in the center of the arena as the principal looked out on the audience, and focused his attention to me. "Congratulations to Ethan Glace, for defeating the grimm and, after three intense years, graduating from Signal Academy!"

* * *

AN: Hey guys, Frigidus here. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. For this chapter and the next three chapters, I'm going to go over how the characters look, because I'm not good at describing a character in 1st person.

Ethan: White hair with Link's hairstyle, and tends to wear black jeans, a plain black shirt, combat boots, and a white coat with black trim. Above average looks, and slim muscles.


	2. Chapter 2

**C Trailer- Streetrat**

It was a warm day. The sun was burning, no clouds to speak of, the only shade being the man-made awnings and the stalls that lined the marketplace.

"Catch that girl!" "Take back what she stole!" Those were the words that the angry mob kept repeating as I ran away, clinging tight to my chest the food that would be tonight's dinner if I managed to lose them. I know all the nooks and crannies of this village, so hiding would be easy. However, this is a small village, so no matter what, I would be found eventually. Plus, the people of Vacuo aren't very… forgiving to thieves.

So I ran. I weaved through crowds, sliding under peoples' legs as I tried to make my getaway. But the mob showed no signs of stopping, with more people joining the fray as we sprinted by. Mob mentality, I guess. I pulled out an apple and ate as I ran, hoping to keep my energy up as I tried to make my escape.

I ducked into an alley way, hiding behind a garbage can to avoid being seen. Most of the mob ran by me. However, a few of them managed to spy me and made their way into the alley. I dropped the food, which thankfully was wrapped so it wouldn't get dirty, and drew my dagger from where it was sheathed behind my back, ready to defend myself.

"Well what do we have here," the bigger man said, "A dirty little thief who thinks she can fight." "I bet she stole that knife too," the other one said. "Stay back…" was all that I could manage. My knees were shaking, and I undoubtedly looked terrified. "Do you have any idea what happens to people who steal, little lass?" The smaller, skinnier man asked. He kicked my knife out of my hand, and the big one pinned me to the ground. "Please, let me go…!" I was crying now, I'm sure of it. "Don't worry," the big one said, "I'll make sure this hurts as much as possible."

I closed my eyes, prepared to face the end…

But then it didn't happen. In a flash of light and heat, the hands keeping me pinned to the ground were gone. I opened my eyes, just in time to see the men running away, their clothes visibly singed. I turned around and saw a man in what looked like expedition gear, holding a weapon that was flaming at the tip. His glasses were glinting in the sunlight.

"Are you okay, child? I hope those ruffians haven't hurt you." He leaned down and offered me a hand, and as I met his eyes, I could see concern etched across his face. "I'll… I'll be fine," I said, looking away from him. I took his hand and he helped me up. "Do you live around here, miss…?" he asked, hoping I would provide my name. "…yeah, I live in this village," I said after a moments pause. I inspected myself for injury, finding a few scrapes on my shins and elbows, and my clothes looking even more raggedy than usual. "Well," he said, taking a moment to adjust his glasses, "It would seem to me that you require assistance. Come with me, little one. I'll make sure you're taken care of." "Wait what do you-" and with that, he took my hand, dragging me out of the alley way and into the light.

* * *

5 Years Later

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Any morning that happens is always a good one. I got up and brushed my teeth. After getting dressed in my usual outfit, I headed down stairs to see my dad making breakfast, a cup of coffee in his hands and moving around with his usual over caffeinated speed. "Ah! Corin, good morning dear. Breakfast is almost done."

"Morning, Papa," I said groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I sat down at the table with a plate, ready for breakfast. "Think fast!" Papa said, flipping a pancake at me. I caught it with my plate, grabbed some bacon from the plate my dad set it on, and dug in. My dad sat down at the table across from me with a bagel in hand. "Are you excited to start school at Beacon tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I said through mouthfuls of food. "I'm glad to hear that," he said after chewing on a mouthful of bagel. He had some cream cheese stuck to the side of his mouth. "Although I must tell you: at school, our relationship must be professional. I am a teacher, and I will not play favorites." I smiled. My dad is almost always a teacher first.

"Yes, Dr. Oobleck."

* * *

AN: Sup guys, its Frigidus again. Here's Corin's description.

Corin's Looks- Short neck length brown hair. Light freckling on her face. Short, around 5'4". She wears brown sandals, light gray skinny jeans, and an orange-brown crop top. Cute, in a little sister kind of way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Trailer- Sharpshooter**

The night sky was clear. There were no clouds to obstruct my view of the moon, nor the sea of lights shining below me. Atlas isn't like this. The sight of lights in the city being on past 10 pm is so foreign to me. I did my best to admire the city as much as possible before reaching ground level. With only one week until I start school at Beacon, the first thing on my to-do list was to explore Vale as much as possible before checking into a hotel room.

As the plane made its decent, the stewardess's voice could be heard over the intercom. "Thank you for flying with Atlas Airways, we hope you had a good flight." We landed without a hitch, and soon enough, I made my way out onto the streets of Vale. I could see Beacon towering over the city, standing just as tall, if not taller, than the CCTS tower. I made my way down the street, cars passing by, going to and from the airport. The streetlights were glaring off of store windows, the only stores being open were the bars and fast food joints. My eyes are very photosensitive, so I put my sunglasses on so that my eyes wouldn't start hurting.

I shrugged my backpack onto my shoulder as it started to slip off while I looked around in wonder. Atlas is a great country, don't get me wrong. But its cities tend to all look the same, with a clean, controlled look to all of it, like it was brand new and hadn't been used. Vale was the exact opposite. It was vibrant and lively. The people were always out and about, doing this and that. I walked past a young couple going out for a stroll, and around the corner I could see a fight going on inside a fancy-ish nightclub through one of its windows.

It was starting to get cold out. My jacket was and jeans were getting less and less useful. I was starting to regret wearing dark colors. If I crossed the street it was likely I would get run over from not being seen. I figured I'd been around people enough for one day, so I decided to make my way to the next hotel I could find on the map. As I pulled out my scroll, however, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I saw about five or six people going into a dark alleyway. My curiosity got the better of me. I made my way to the alley. I took off my sunglasses. There was very little light, so I didn't need them. As I made my way down the alleyway, I could hear people talking.

"…my money was supposed to be paid back months ago." One of the men said. "I'm sorry, sir!" Another said. I looked, and saw five men huddled around a smaller, meeker looking one. "B-b-business has been really slow. I don't have the money for you, sir!" the meek one said. "Quiet!" one of the others said, and smacked the quivering man with his cane. From the looks of it, he was the boss. He was wearing a hat, and his hair was bright red. He wore a long white coat, and black pants and shoes. His goons were dressed in body armor, and wearing masks to hide their faces. The boss grabbed the man by his collar. "You are going to get me my money by the end of the month, plus interest. If you don't, I'll make sure that you're fed to the biggest, baddest grimm I can find. And trust me, I have connections, so don't think I won't do it." "I-i-i-i-I'm sorry sir! This won't happen again! You'll get your money back, I swear!" The weak man said.

* * *

Finding the man thoroughly scared to death, the men turned to leave. However, I was so enamored with their encounter that I had, stupidly, forgotten to hide. I was standing right in the middle of the alleyway when they saw me. A moment passed as me and the opposing party eyed each other. Then, as quick as I could, I grabbed my weapon, loaded it full of dust, and let the magic happen. As the cube started whirring to life if my hand, the boss and his goons started their approach, wielding guns and whatnot. My weapon finally booted up, and with its ability to transform into a multitude of weapons, I used it as dual pistols, using dust bullets to keep them all at bay.

Using my semblance to enhance my strength, I jumped back, allowing me to gain some distance. I switched my weapon into a sniper rifle, shooting them from afar. I took one down, but the others kept on moving, the man with the cane and the hat kept away from the frontlines. Once again using my semblance, I jumped up. I changed my weapon again, this time using a bow and arrows. I fired a fire element arrow at the man as I descended, the arrow bursting into a wall of flames as it hit the concrete in front of him. I landed, rolling to prevent myself from getting hurt.

I continued to fire arrows at him, but he used his cane to deflect anything I could throw at him. Finally, I managed to get a shock arrow into his shoulder, electrocuting him and leaving him vulnerable. I rushed him, ready to knock him out and take him to the police. But I had forgotten one thing: he had men working for him. As I charged the man, I felt something hit my leg, and I collapsed on the ground, my mind clouded with pain. When I looked, my leg had been shot. I couldn't stand. All I could do was endure the pain. The boss-man walked up to me. "You did well, kid. Not many people your age can go around and play hero. However, you caught me during a… business transaction, we'll say. I can't let you live to tell the police about this. Sorry kiddo, that's just the way things work in the business." He placed the tip of his cane against my head. "Nighty night, kid."

I closed my eyes, resigned to my fate. However, the universe had other plans. "Boss! The cops are coming!" One of the man's lackeys said. "What?! You've gotta be kidding me." He put his cane away and gathered his men. "You got lucky. Next time, you won't get off this easy." And with that, they ran away, leaving me for the police to find.

One of the cops ran up to me, checking to make sure I was ok. "C'mon kid, stay with us. What's your name?" she asked. My voice was weak. I was losing a lot of blood. However, I managed to work up the strength to say two words: "Azure... Stone.."

They rushed me to the hospital, and the next day, after a good 12 hours in intensive care, I was released from the hospital with my wound bandaged. Now it's just a matter of surviving until enrollment at Beacon starts.

It's going to be a long week.

* * *

AN: Heres the description of this character

Azure: Short brown hair that is usually bed headed, wears long baggy jeans, dark colored shirts, and a dark blue jacket embedded with dust.


	4. Chapter 4

**S Trailer- Warrior Pacifist**

Being a faunus in Vale has never been easy. As I walked down the streets, I could feel the sideways glances I got as people walked by me, probably staring at the scales on my face and neck. Mistral wasn't like this. Maybe it's because of their appreciation for the arts, but the people in Mistral were always more accepting of faunus, and other people in general. The fall air was crisp, the wind blowing my hair behind me as I walked. I tried my best to shake off the chill, but the long-sleeved shirt I was wearing did nothing to help, nor did my jeans. I made my way into a nearby café. I ordered a coffee and sat at the table, taking my time enjoying the drink, letting it warm me up as I relaxed.

I was at the café for about an hour, looking out the window and listening to music, watching videos on the internet, usual teenager stuff. By the time I left, the sun was setting. As I made my way home, I passed by an old alleyway. Under normal circumstances, I would've paid it no mind. But something caught my eye. As I ventured deeper into the alley, I saw what was going on. Surrounding a young faunus boy were four grown men, eagerly beating the boy into submission. I approached them, unclipping my hooked nunchucks from my belt. I was furious. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled. They turned to look at me. "Look at that boys, it's another one," one of the men said. Another one spoke up. "You two take care of the girl. We'll finish up with the little bastard."

Two of the men started to approach me. Taking a moment to use my semblance, I created a barrier around the young faunus. Refocusing my attention to the two who were coming towards me, I got into my battle stance. One of the two jabbed at me. I ducked under his punch, hooking him with my weapon in the process. I spun, using my momentum to fling him at the other man, making them crash into the wall. One of them got up. The other seemed to have been knocked out. The man who was still active came at me again, this time going for a kick. I hooked his leg and flipped him into a nearby dumpster. The two who had been trying to break the barrier around the boy then focused their attention to me. These two were a bit smarter, attacking in tandem with each other. I dodged their attacks, sweeping their legs out from under them. I kicked one of them in the head, knocking him out. The other managed to get up. I whacked him with the nunchuck side of my weapon, making him crumple to the ground.

After checking to make sure that they were all unconscious, I undid the barrier on the child. I knelt in from of him, making eye contact with the young faunus. He was crying. One of his eyes was swollen shut, his nose was bleeding, and he was probably hurt in other places. He appeared to be a fox faunus. "Are you okay?" I asked him. His ears twitched nervously. He didn't want to look me in the eye. After a few moments, he responded. "…y-yeah… I'm fine," he said. I could tell that he wasn't. He was scared. Probably in shock too. I wouldn't be surprised if he had some broken bones either. I took him by the hand. "Where do you live? I'll make sure you get home safely," I told him.

When we got to his house, his mom was outside, talking to the police. She saw the kid and rushed him, crushing him in a hug. She clearly wasn't a faunus. I wasn't expecting to be there so long. The police wanted me to stay for questioning, and the boy's mother wanted me to stay for dinner. I respectfully declined. I had to get home to my own parents. I was already going to be scolded for being out later than usual.

After having some meatloaf forced onto me, (which admittedly, was really good), I made my way home. It was nice to see that it was a mixed-race family. Considering everything the White Fang is doing these days, I'm not surprised that interspecies marriages are down. It was good to see that some people don't let that bother them. When I made it home, my parents were less than happy. You know, the whole "Sierra Guardsing, how dare you come home this late" and all that. Not necessarily mad, once I explained what happened. But definitely worried. I went upstairs to my room and got ready to go to sleep. As I laid in my bed, I looked out the nearby window. Beacon tower could be seen over the city's skyline. School there was going to start soon. As I drifted to sleep, only one thought drifted through my head.

'Soon…'

* * *

AN: Sweet lord this chapter was a bitch to write. I hope you guys enjoyed these four little trailers. Next chapter is going to be the beginning of the main story. Yippee!

Anyway, here's Sierra's description.

Sierra- Long black hair with gold streaks, basic leather armor sewn into a pair of well-worn jeans, and a blue long-sleeved shirt. Toned muscles and abs. Pretty, but isn't sought after. She is half faunus, with blue scales adorning her face and neck. The scales are not intrusive.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventure Begins**

I have mixed feelings about waking up. On one hand, breakfast. On the other, staying in bed. Both options are incredibly appealing, especially when the former option involves bacon. But today I didn't have a choice. It was 8 a.m., and I needed to get ready. I got up and brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, showered, and got ready for the day. As I made my way down stairs, I could hear my dad talk-shouting to my mom about how his favorite team lost the big soccer game. "Good morning," I said, making my presence known. I worked my way into the living room, a big open room with two couches, a huge coffee table, and a wall mounted tv. My dad looked up from the tv, and my mom yelled out a quick "good morning!" from the kitchen, which was connected to the living room via an open floor plan. Most of the downstairs flowed into each other, from the living room, to the den, to the game room that I have towards the back of the house. From the smell, I could tell that she was making bacon and eggs. Always a good food to start the day with.

"Mornin', kiddo," my dad said. As he turned back to the tv, my mom made the ever important announcement from the kitchen: "Food's ready! Come grab a plate!" Food is truly the greatest motivator in life. Have I mentioned that I like food?

My dad and I rushed to the kitchen. My mom's cooking is the best. We both grabbed a plate, filled it up, and dug in. As my mom sat down with her plate of food, we ate in relative silence. After a good five minutes of no one talking, my mom spoke up. "So, Ethan. Are you ready to start school at Beacon today?" she asked. I was about to answer when I remembered that my mouth was full. I took a moment to finish chewing. "Yes and no. One part of me is ready to go. My brain is going a mile a minute with no brakes. The other part of me is… nervous I guess. I honestly don't know if I have the right word for it, but that's as close as it gets." I took a moment to breath. My hands were shaking a bit just thinking about it. "We live so close to Signal, so going there was a piece of cake, but Beacon… it almost feels like I'm going to live on an entirely different continent." I took a few more bites of my food, waiting for a response from them. "Well," my dad started, "I won't deny that Beacon is a bit of distance away from Vale proper. But it isn't so far that you'll be completely alienated from us." "You know where to find us. Plus, students are allowed to go around the city as they please, so it's not like you won't be able to come visit," my mom chimed in.

We continued our conversation as we ate, ranging from the people I'll meet, to the things I'll learn about, to their experience with the school. My mom even dared to bring up the forbidden topic: Romance. Not that I'm opposed to being with other people, but my mom makes such a big deal out of it that I just tend to stay clear. Plus, socializing is a thing that I don't really like to do. I'd much rather have a few really good friends than to know every single person. Socializing on a daily basis is exhausting.

I finished eating earlier than my parents. After placing my dishes in the sink to soak, I ran upstairs to finish packing. I had a whole list going: My weapon care kits, my video games, my music equipment, books to read. You know, the important stuff.

I finished packing sooner than I thought. With my trusty sword, Silver Fox, strapped to my back, and my duffel bag and suit case being pulled behind me, I made my way out of my house and out front, where my parents were waiting in the car. I loaded my bags into the trunk and got in, placing my sword next to me. My mom looked at me in the rear-view mirror. "You could have put your sword with the rest of your stuff, honey," she told me. "It's fine mom. I like having my sword with me. It's one of the few things I'm proud of," I said. She shrugged. As she pulled out of the driveway, I looked out the window. I could see the bulkhead station as we pulled out of the neighborhood.

When we got to the bull head station, I could hardly contain myself. I bolted out of the car as soon as it was parked, almost breaking the car door. I grabbed my stuff from the trunk and strapped Silver Fox to my back. I made to go board the airship, but a hand on my shoulder kept me from bolting. "Don't think you can just leave without saying goodbye, kid," my father stated. He pulled me into a hug. I felt guilty. I should have remembered they were there, too. My mom was tearing up. Soon I was pulled into a hug with her, also. "Mom stop crying," I said, "You and Dad said it yourselves. I'm not that far away. I can visit." She only hugged me tighter. Errors have been made. Air capacity is low. "I'm just so proud of you!" she sobbed. My dad managed to convince her to let me go. We said our goodbyes and I boarded the bullhead. I could hardly contain my excitement, my mind racing as I thought of the many possibilities. I was still nervous. But now I was so hyped that I could barely feel how excited I was. And it was only a matter of time until my huntsman training began.

…

Flying isn't something that I usually dislike. I enjoy being up in the sky. But even I have to admit that having to fly twice in one week sucks. My ears pop, and the experience is rather unpleasant. The view, however, more than made up for it. As I looked out over the city, I couldn't help but be amazed. I could see the hotel I stayed at from here, and I could also see that I had so much more of Vale to discover. I looked over at the news broadcast to see what was new, and I saw a rather unfriendly face.

"…The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities…" I didn't know that I had fought a criminal mastermind. I just thought he was a well-dressed thug. A boy about my age was standing next to me, watching the broadcast about the criminal with contempt. "Can you believe this guy?" he asked. I looked him over. He had a sword strapped to his back, and his white hair parted around his face. His eyes were a deep shade of red. "What'd he do?" I asked. I kept looking him over. His white coat seemed rather heavy for this time of year. It went down to his shins, and it was open in the front, revealing his all black apparel. "He robbed another dust store. It was the tenth one this month, and one that my family would frequently go to," he replied. I was going to tell him 'I'm sorry to hear that,' and drop the conversation, but then a hologram popped up of a blonde woman with glasses, her white blouse and black pants neatly kept. She began to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy…" The boy next to me turned to look at me, ignoring the hologram. "My name is Ethan. What's yours?" he asked. I was irritated. I hate small talk. I was also trying to pay attention to Glynda, but he was making things difficult. "My name is Azure," I told him, "Now please be quiet."

"…you have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." With that, the hologram faded away. I missed part of what she was saying because Ethan over there couldn't stop talking.

As we made the approach to the school, I could see the excitement spread through the entire airship. One faunus girl was beaming from ear to ear, her blue scales reflecting the light of the sun. A smaller, freckled girl was bounding around with so much energy I was afraid she would blow up and take the ship with her. Her eyes were so wide with excitement that I could hardly see the brown of her iris. One guy was having some trouble with motion sickness.

Even I was starting to get hyped up. I couldn't wait to explore the campus. I could see it from the windows, and it was even bigger in person than it was when I saw it from the airport. I couldn't help but smile.

The adventure was just getting started.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any feedback, feel free to leave a review! Anything to help improve my writing is well appreciated. till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chance Encounters

Sierra POV

Stepping off the bull head, my excitement was hard to contain. Beacon was right there in front of me! I wanted to just to run in and start classes, but I had to get my luggage sorted first. Apparently, aside from your weapons, the staff keeps your luggage safe until you make it in and your room is given to you. That is, if you even get in. After waiting in line and giving the staff my luggage, I took off like a bolt. I had a few hours to report to the auditorium, so I decided to look around.

…unfortunately, I looked everywhere except right in front of me, and ran right into someone, knocking myself over. I fell face first into the ground, sliding forward a few inches and scraping my forehead. "Umm, are you okay?" I heard someone ask me. I looked up and saw the guy I had bumped into. He was standing in front of the sun, so I couldn't see his face because of the glare. All I could see were his eyes, and they were a piercing red, in stark contrast to his hair and skin. He was kind of scary, demon-like. But then he leaned forward a bit and I could see him more clearly, and that demon-like impression vanished. He looked concerned, and was offering his hand to help me up, so I took it. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Sorry for bumping into you. I should've watched where I was going." "It's fine, I'm used to not being noticed," he joked. "My name is Ethan," he said. "Sierra," I replied. I blinked a few times. The cut on my forehead was bleeding, and was starting to drip into my eyes. "That looks like it hurts. I'll help you find a bathroom so that you can clean that up," he said. And with that he started walking away, leaving me with no choice but to follow him. "How do you know where the bathrooms are?" I asked him.

"I have family who works here, so I've visited the grounds from time to time. Most of the teachers here know me," he replied. So, we walked for about ten minutes in awkward silence. He wasn't much of a talker. I tried to make conversations a few times. 'Where'd you go to school,' or 'Where are you from.' Stuff like that. But after answering any questions I had he would go silent again. At first, I wondered if he wasn't a fan of Faunus, but then I figured that he wouldn't have helped me if he was. "Here it is," he said, and stopped suddenly. I almost bumped into him again. "Um, thanks," I mumbled awkwardly. I went inside to clean my cut, trying my best to clean it and get any blood off my face. Luckily it had stopped bleeding by the time we got to the bathrooms.

When I left the bathroom, Ethan was still there, which would have been weird, but he was talking to what looked like the woman from the hologram. "-yes, Auntie I know how to get to the auditorium," I heard him say. "Well, make sure that you're on time. I won't have you miss anything important to hear," she said. "Auntie, if I miss anything I can just ask someone what I missed," he replied. From the sounds of it he was used to being lectured like this. "That is no excuse to be late," she said sternly. "I'm going to get ready for the assembly," she continued, "and if you are late, I shall be very cross with you." With that, she left before he could get another word in. "Um…" I murmured. He jumped. Apparently, he'd forgotten that I was here. "Sorry!" I stated, "I didn't mean to startle you, I just finished cleaning up. Umm, who was that you were talking to?" I questioned. Ethan sighed, exasperated at the thought. "That was my Aunt Glynda. She's great when she isn't working or on duty, but when she is, she's incredibly strict," he stated. "Actually, she's strict when she isn't working too. She's very serious most of the time." That's when it clicked. "Wait, you said Glynda. As in Glynda Goodwitch? The Huntress?" "The very same," he replied, half dejectedly, half proudly.

I was flabbergasted. Glynda Goodwitch is a legend! Heck, she was one of the reasons I wanted to become a Huntress. "Well, come on. The assembly is about to start. We can't be late!" Ethan stated, and I could hear him mumble "I'd rather not be torn a new one," under his breath. With that, he grabbed me by the hand, and I was dragged to the auditorium.

Corin POV

So. Little confession to make. I like to steal things.

I know, I know, I'm horrible. But in my defense, the people around me make it so easy to do. I've already stolen five people's wallets, and nobody's noticed, not even the people I've stolen them from. After the assembly, everyone had taken their time looking around the school. We were given free reign, so long as we reported back to the auditorium for curfew. Most everyone around me was with at least one other person (which speaks wonders to my skills as a thief), but I was by myself. However, I saw one other person by themselves. My target was picked. As I made my way over, I could see the light glinting off his blue jacket. Honestly, who wears bedazzled jackets? Plus his hair wasn't well kept. He hadn't noticed me, and he also didn't make a very big impression on me. I made my way over to him, as quiet as a mouse. But as soon as I went to grab his wallet from his pocket, he grabbed my wrist. I was caught.

"So, what're you doing?" he asked. I was panicking, so I tried to save face. "Oh uhhh… you know just walking around." "Walking around?" He sounded almost amused. "Walking around." "Stealing wallets?" he accused. He pulled down his sunglasses to stare at me, his blue eyes seemingly piercing through me.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

You hear that? That's my mind screaming on the inside.

"What? No, no, no, your wallet fell out of your pocket and I was uhhh… Picking it up for you!" I exclaimed, once again trying to save face. "Okay sure," he said, "But what about the wallets sticking out of your shoulder bag?" He inquired.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sorry, started screaming again.

"I'm… starting a lost and found?" I explained, skeptical of myself at this point. He sighed, "You realize I have to report you to the staff, right?"

This is the part where I was terrified. "Wait- no please!" I begged. "I'll return the wallets, just please don't get me kicked out! I worked so hard to get here! If I got kicked out before I even got into Beacon, my dad would kill me." He seemed to consider this. For a few seconds, I was frozen in place, waiting for a response. And then he spoke, "I can understand having a very hard father," he started, "So if you return the wallets, I'll forget what I saw here." I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was cut short by him grabbing me by the shoulder. He stared me dead in the eye and said, "But if I catch you doing this again, I'll do everything in my power to get you expelled." And with that, he walked away, leaving me behind to stand in the middle of Beacon's courtyard awkwardly.

It was easy enough to return the wallets. But I didn't intend to start my days here on such thin ice. I need to be more careful.

Forgive me if I helped myself to a lien or three, though.


End file.
